


My tyrant

by ethor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 終於能開始寫一些遲遲不能也不敢動筆的東西了，雖然SU的寶石星人都是女性形象，但是稱為百合好像也不完全準確，畢竟她們是沒性別的外星人啊這篇的結局已經確定了，官方目前給的資訊也很少，只能盡量腦補，後面的章節會更多私設，希望大家不要嫌棄XD





	My tyrant

她的鑽石曾說，她們都是光造的產物，這就是為什麼她們都是獨一無二的。

那麼被粉碎之後呢?她們還是光的產物嗎?還是閃著流輝、相信自己出生必有使命的寶石嗎?

我的鑽石，你能回答我嗎?

 

※※※

 

碧玉是粉鑽開始掌管地球後出生的石英戰士，她在渾沌中出土、甦醒，接著被讚嘆不已的育兒園管理員送到粉鑽的行轎前。嬌小的珍珠僕從優雅地將轎簾掀起，示意她上前敬禮。

碧玉將雙手交叉在胸前，低頭向她的君王致意：「我的鑽石。」

粉鑽似乎對報告上被描述到近乎完美的碧玉充滿興趣，她走下行轎，引起旁邊的侍衛們一陣騷動。她走近碧玉，直到碧玉都能看見她粉色的靴跟踏在她眼前的土地上。

「抬起頭。」那是屬於君王的命令，雖然聲音還有些孩子的淘氣，但卻不容碧玉遲疑。她從命抬頭，眼前卻不是那些育兒園的寶石們告訴她的模樣。

鑽石們通常高大而威嚴，就算碧玉已經高人一等，在鑽石前面依然如同螻蟻或星塵，只要鑽石們願意屈尊一彈手指，她也會化為碎片。

但粉鑽，她的粉鑽不同。她面前的王嬌嫩可愛，就算站挺身子表現出王家風範，還是比跪著的碧玉矮了一截。她臉上滿溢驕傲的笑容，用閃亮的雙眼看著Jasper，下一秒就伸出雙手抱住碧玉的頭，爆出歡欣的叫聲。

「群星在上！你是我看過最完美的戰士！」被自己的君王這一抱，碧玉也有些慌了手腳，粉鑽的鑲在肚子上的寶石，微涼的貼在自己烙有斑紋的臉頰上，讓她一陣臉紅。

「我的鑽石！您不能就這樣碰一個剛出土的戰士，她身上都還有地球的塵土味！」一旁的臣子們趕緊勸阻，卻讓粉鑽抱得更緊。

「都給我安靜！」她一聲嬌斥，讓所有寶石都馬上噤聲。粉鑽帶著滿足，威嚴的掃視群臣：「這是我的戰士，我的士兵，從我的殖民地出生，我為什麼不能碰她？這星球上的一切都是我的，從母星來的各位可別忘記，你們應該要幫我統治這個星球，而不是處處告訴我『陛下不要這樣！』、『我的鑽石，這可不是個好主意！』」因為粉鑽就站在碧玉身旁，碧玉能清楚的看到她翻了個大大的白眼，讓她差點笑出聲。粉鑽似乎發覺到了，她露出頑皮的微笑，把手搭在碧玉的肩膀上。

「從今天起，你就是我的貼身侍衛，你要保護我，穩固我的統治。」

她的女王在群臣面前如此宣布。

所以碧玉再次挺直身體，仰首直視著粉鑽菱形的眼瞳，獻出自己的忠誠。「Yes, my diamond.」

**Author's Note:**

> 終於能開始寫一些遲遲不能也不敢動筆的東西了，雖然SU的寶石星人都是女性形象，但是稱為百合好像也不完全準確，畢竟她們是沒性別的外星人啊  
> 這篇的結局已經確定了，官方目前給的資訊也很少，只能盡量腦補，後面的章節會更多私設，希望大家不要嫌棄XD


End file.
